


Jealousy

by TheAO3DreamWalker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Yama, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Possessive Tsukki, Protective mamaSuga, jealous tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAO3DreamWalker/pseuds/TheAO3DreamWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi's scent tends to be drowned out by Tsukishima’s and no one knows that so they don’t even suspect him as an omega but Suga knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work featuring an omega so I'm not sure it'll be good. Sorry...

 

Tsukishima clenches his teeth in irritation. He _swears_ on his name that he’s never been this _irritated_ before and he _hates it._ He wouldn’t even be like this in the _first place_ if Yamaguchi wasn’t so _dumb and innocent._ If he would just open his eyes and realise that he’s on _impure grounds_ then Tsukishima wouldn’t be so worried and irritated but it’s Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi Tadashi, the boy who slept on the same bed as Tsukishima until they were both too big to fit at the age of thirteen and only stopped sleeping over at Tsukishima’s place and inviting the alpha over once he’s realised that their bodies are growing differently during the end of their second year together in middle school. Tsukishima was growing up to be a fine alpha but Yamaguchi didn’t present as an alpha as he had hoped but instead presented as an omega and therefore couldn’t be too reckless around the alpha; asking to sleep together and hold hands as they did when they were little.

Honestly, maybe it’s his own fault that Yamaguchi is so naive and innocent but he can’t help it. He can’t help that every part of his being craves for Yamaguchi and Yamaguchi alone. He’s not even sorry for ruining Yamaguchi’s chance of having a good alpha mate because he’s too jealous and possessive. He doesn’t even like it when a beta so much as look at them when they're walking to or from school. He doesn’t like it one bit and it’s definitely not his fault that omegas tend to steer away from Yamaguchi because he’s always hanging around the alpha and he likes it even more when he has to confront the omegas and betas begging for his attention and tells them that Yamaguchi is _his_ and they should stay away from them; one finger on Yamaguchi would _kill_ them.

And he likes it that way. He likes it when everyone avoids them like the plague because then, Yamaguchi can be all of his and devote all of his time for Tsukishima and _only him._ He wants Yamaguchi to want him more than anything; even as much as Tsukishima wants him in his arms. But Yamaguchi is just so dumb and innocent. Nothing ever gets to his head except for harsh judgements of his appearance which Tsukishima loves to death.

Tsukishima swears to death that he’s never and will never love someone as much as he loves Yamaguchi and no one would ever love him nearly as much as Yamaguchi loves him with his whole heart and being.

That’s why he’s fuming so much because he’s never had competition before. No one has ever so boldly asked for Yamaguchi’s attention and even if they did, Tsukishima shut them up good. But then again, most of them weren’t alphas twice his size and played a sport and was actually good at it like the alphas trying to court Yamaguchi now. It’s not fair for alphas to all of a sudden _want_ to court him because no one even _noticed_ him until _Tsukishima did_. It’s not _fair_ of Yamaguchi to cling onto him and then abandon him.  

If Yamaguchi didn’t like him so much or wasn’t so obviously cute about how much he wants Tsukishima to be his alpha secretly then Tsukishima would find no problem in Yamaguchi doing whatever he wants but even if Yamaguchi had rejected him, he’s sure that he would claim Yamaguchi as his. He knows that Yamaguchi only has eyes for him but it doesn’t soothe his jealousy. In fact, it raises it even higher because people knows that Tsukishima is trying hard to court Yamaguchi at a right time and they know that they could easily claim Yamaguchi as theirs but Tsukishima won’t let them have the _satisfaction_ of winning Yamaguchi over. He’ll make sure of that.

“Tsukishima, are you okay?” Daichi asks with a confused and worried stare. Tsukishima only nods dumbly at him while his eyes are still on Yamaguchi and his whereabouts.

Thankfully, his pain is short lived when Suga calls the young omega boy over. He smirks triumphantly and Daichi doesn’t miss this.

“Were you worried about Yamaguchi?”

“Huh? Of course I am. I’m going to be the one to court him after all.” Tsukishima says nonchalantly and walks off the court with a dumbstruck Daichi left behind.

Yamaguchi and Suga are idly chatting with each other before Tsukishima pops up and grabs Yamaguchi’s attention. He doesn’t care if it’s Suga or anyone or even an omega; he wants Yamaguchi all to himself and he’s sure he made it clear when Suga made up an excuse and walked away hurriedly.

“Tsukki! Are you okay? Are you tired?” Yamaguchi asks hurriedly as Tsukishima puts his head on Yamaguchi’s forehead and wraps his arms around the smaller boy’s tiny waist.

He knows that Yamaguchi knows that he only does this when something’s wrong or if he’s in rut or just emotional but Tsukishima’s rut isn’t supposed to come until weeks later and he’s sure that Yamaguchi knows he isn’t emotional so that means something must be wrong with him. He’s _upset_ and he makes sure that Yamaguchi gets it this time because he’s stupid and clueless.

“Stop paying attention to them. It bugs me.” He whines softly before placing his head gently at Yamaguchi's nape. “It bugs me so stop it.”

Yamaguchi’s confused but he nods anyways. “Okay, then I won’t Tsukki, if you’re that upset.”

“Good. Just stay by my side, okay?”

“Sure, Tsukki.”

He knows that they look sickeningly sweet but he doesn’t care. Yamaguchi has always been his goal from the very start and if he can’t have him then no one will. He’ll make sure of that.

From across them, Hinata’s screaming because Tsukishima is being a baby and Kageyama’s confused as always. Tanaka roars at Tsukishima to let go his kouhai and Nishinoya helps him but then they both get yelled at by Daichi and Suga tells them to leave them alone.

Tsukishima’s still a bit angry because he knows that those alphas have figured out that Yamaguchi is _definitely_ an omega and not a beta. Actually, he’s furious that they were even given the chance to _stand_ before Yamaguchi long enough to _scent_ him out as an omega. Yamaguchi doesn’t even realise that when they're together, Tsukishima’s scent is twice as strong to make sure no one ever goes near them. Those annoying alphas has seen through him and he’s angry.

“Tsukki, do you want to sit down?” Yamaguchi asks softly as he rubs a hand through Tsuksihima’s short blond hair. He nods into Yamaguchi’s neck and the smaller boy starts to move away from him but he tightens his hold around his small waists and whines. He’s actually whining because he is that upset. Yamaguchi frowns.

“Is something wrong?”

“I don’t want them to see me so we’ll have to move like this.” he explains to the clueless Yamaguchi who nods.

“Okay, then… you’ll trust me okay, Tsukki?”

He nods again and feels Yamaguchi walking backwards so he moves forward and they actually make it to their spot without tripping or falling and he’s proud of his Yamaguchi. He’s still pouting though and he knows that Yamaguchi is just as lost as the rest but he’s sure that Yamaguchi has never been more fond of him than in this moment when he’s clingy and whiny and just wants all of Yamaguchi's attention on him.

“Is he okay, Yamaguchi?” he hears Suga asks.

“Um, I’m not sure but I think he’s upset that I was um, not paying attention to him.”

“Oh… okay then, just make sure you two are safe okay? We’re heading back to our rooms.”

He feels Yamaguchi nod. Half of what Yamaguchi said was true but he forgot to mention that it’s _his fault_ for being so clueless to everything. He groans into yamaguchi’s shoulder and Yamaguchi runs a hand through his hair while the other softly pets his back.

“What does it take to make you mine, Yamaguchi?” he groans into the other boy’s neck and loosen his hold on his waist. Yamaguchi softly chuckles at him before cupping his face and bumping their noses together.

“Nothing Tsukki. You don’t have to do anything. I’m already yours.”

His answer makes him more than happy and he kisses him. He’s internally smirking though because he’s the one who has Yamaguchi and not the alphas trying to court his Yamaguchi. He’s the one who has Yamaguchi in his arms. He’s the one who Yamaguchi loves.

Tsukishima is visibly happier than before and doesn’t make snarky comments as much as before and he’s even following Yamaguchi around like a lost puppy too but he’s even happier when Yamaguchi defends his puppy-like manners saying it’s _cute and adorable_. It’s _endearing_ of Yamaguchi to say something like that about him. Tanaka blanches at this while Hinata pales, Noya is congratulating them and so is Daichi and Suga and the rest of the team does too when they see Tsukishima glare out of the corner of his eyes.

After dinner they go to their own rooms and Tsukishima drops his cute act because there’s no one else left to impress. Tanaka calls him out on his dirty behaviour tricking his innocent and pure Yamaguchi into loving him but he just ignores him. He’s the one with the prize, not Tanaka. Before he can go to sleep though, Suga comes out of nowhere and smacks him straight on the head. Everyone stares at them in shock because Suga is never that violent and no one hits Tsukishima; not unless they are Suga but, still.

“Tsukishima, you better treat Yamaguchi right you hear me?” Suga threatens and he clicks his tongue before rubbing his growing bump.

“I’m the only one who’ll treat him right.” and he’s not wrong. He loves Yamaguchi more than anything.

“And don’t dirty him unless he is of age you hear me?” Suga says with a blushing face and he rolls his eyes.

He’s not even going to _touch_ Yamaguchi. Not until Yamaguchi _begs_ him for it but that age part… he’s not so sure. Although it does have a nice ring to it… his Yamaguchi not _touched_ or _claimed_ yet until his eighteenth birthday and saving everything for Tsukishima… Sure, but he can’t guarantee that he won’t snap here and there along the way.

“Yes, _mom_ ,” he says sarcastically before earning another smack on the head by Suga.

“Okay, then my job here is done. He’s all yours no Daichi.”

He turns around to stare at a blushing Daichi and whooping Tanaka and near-to-death Asahi.

“I am _not_ going to give him the _talk!_ ” Daichi yells but Suga is already long gone and everyone is excited to hear Daichi lecture Tsukishima about the process of having a baby.

“So… Yamaguchi’s an omega?” Tanaka asks for good reasons but Tsukishima’s already glaring and growling at him and ready to pound him in.

No one, _no one,_ is allowed to touch or even think of his precious Yamaguchi. He thought he made that clear when he was stealing Yamaguchi all to himself from before. If they can’t get the hint then… so long, Yamaguchi’s purity and innocence.

**Author's Note:**

> I have very bad writer's block guys. Like, I have two stories out there that are supposed to be multi-chaptered. I'll do my best. I was thinking of just rewriting Serendipity. Like, just not editing but like, full re-write. It was supposed to be a one shot but I got too excited and messed up so... yeah. And the other one: Love Me Like You Do, I'm going to have to rewrite that one too... ugh... what is my life??? 
> 
> But I have found out guys, that I do so much better with one shots or like, prompts. Tsukkiyama prompts to be exact. But again... I'm so lazy and have so much writer's block. I'm sorry... and I suck at editing too... I don't think there's anything I'm good at besides commenting like paragraphs long comments on works I like... and that's pretty much it. 
> 
> And like,my writing's always changing too. I don't even know if it's good or bad anymore... Please help me.
> 
> Well, until next time, guys...


End file.
